Darkened Heart
by 000Marie198
Summary: You keep spewing words full of resentment and poison, not noticing the light slowly fading from the other's eyes, not noticing the emotionless facade become real. You don't realize what you had done until it's too late, until someone you love is lost forever. Warning: Mentions of graphic descriptions of violence and triggering themes. Major Character Death.


**A/****n : Yeah so... I was having a very bad day and this wrote itself.**

**Warnings: Mentions of Graphic viloence, Triggering themes and Major Character Death.**

**Disclaimer**

**Nope... I dont own them.**

%%%%%

**Darkened Heart**

The katana gave another swing, making a slash-mark in the wall next to it.

"It doesn't really matter now, does it? You didn't do it when you should have."

"Please stop! Why are you doing this? What's gotten into you?"

Leo ignored his brother's questions.

"Feel that pain? It's burning, isn't it? I'm just ebbing you away brother. Piece-" _Slice!_ "-By-" _Swing!_ "-Piece" _Slash!_

Tiny strips of shredded cloth floated down in front of them.

"You...you are _killing_ people Leo! Everytime you go out, you cut somebody's head off and hang it on the street lamp! And now you are verbally torturing us! What is wrong with you?!" Tears kept falling from Donnie's eyes as he said those words.

"... h-have you gone psycho?" His voice was just above a whisper.

"Psycho?" A deep chuckle followed, "No brother dear... not psycho. Psychos are people who have lost their minds and can't tell the fake from real. A psycho is someone who is obsessed with something so badly that nothing can stop them from getting it. I'm no psycho... I'm Evil."

"Leo please!" Donnie had never felt more miserable in his life. What have they done to their brother? He didn't deserve all their negativity, blame and snarky comments when all he did was give his best.

"You have to stop this. This is wrong!"

"You know, Donatello?... People are getting killed in the most horrendous of ways by the hands of someone who lives with you." He threw the katana in Don's direction and it embedded itself in the wall, right next to the genious's head, vibrating in it's place.

"The responsibility of stopping a serial killer falls on you. It's your choice if you're willing to save thousands of people or not."

There was a momentary flash of something in those greyish-blue orbs; something he had seen in Leo's eyes before, whenever they were on a mission and faced a life threatening situation.

The black-clad ninja had disappeared, probably went to his room to sleep. Donnie's eyes fell on the small vial of venom Leo had used to blind the people he spared, the reason he had claimed for this action was that everyone else was too blind to notice his suffering and was ignoring his sorrow when he actually needed them the most. His brother always kept that vial with him and never left it anywhere. But now he had. Then Donnie's eyes fell on the lone katana still embedded in the wall and he choked out a sob, knowing what his brother had asked to be done. Even become evil and done so much harm, he was still the same Leo deep inside. Still the same selfless brother who would do anything to protect them.

_Anything_

More tears fell down Donnie's face, staining his mask. He kept sobbing silently for a long time, the tsunami of emotions drowning him within it's wake.

%%%%%

For days to come, there won't be a mysterious shadowy assassin running around and killing the people he sensed were bad and blinding the rest whom he spared. He had disappeared, gone like his existence was only a figment of one's imagination but it wasn't, blinded men and decapitated bodies were proof enough for that.

The shadow had disappeared as mysteriously as he had appeared; Striking hard and fading into the night.

Only three beings, hidden deep underneath the busy streets would know about him and remember him for what he truly was; a brother.

%%%%%

**A/n : I'm so so sorry about this! I never thought I would be able to write a character death fic and I decided that even if I did write one, it was to be in a longer, multichapter fic where the dead character is not one of the brothers. And if it is, there must be a way to resurrect the said brother. But my messed up emotions decided to come up with this.**


End file.
